


Lenny's Secret

by SquiggyGirl



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiggyGirl/pseuds/SquiggyGirl
Summary: Lenny had a problem that many men encounter but what he didn't expect was the girl he had been with that night to blab it all over work.   It's up to Laverne, (his friend and actual girl of his dreams) to help him relax.....
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio & Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Lenny's Secret

Laverne approached the breakroom with her best friend, roommate and workmate Shirley when she heard female chatter. It was the new girl, Dannielle tall, cute and a mouthpiece as she was blabbing on about her date with Lenny the night before.

Lenny was a long time friend of hers and although she had no romantic feelings, she cared deeply about him and when she heard the nasty talk she got upset.

“Laverne don’t do anything! Talk to Lenny first.” Shirley said.

“Hi girls” Lenny said from behind them. “Why you standin’ outside the breakroom.”

“Danielle is in there talking to the others.” Laverne said.

Lenny blushed, turned on his heels and ran down the hall. Laverne ran to catch up to him.

“Lenny wait!” she said.  
He stopped. “I can’t go back there” he told her.

“Why what happened? I heard them talking but i didn’t get what they were discussing. I just heard your name.”

Lenny looked at her. “My reputation as a ladies man is gonna be ruined because of her and her rumours!”

Laverne got his point. “I get it, Len. we know you're a ladies man but stuff happens y’know” 

“Not to me! Never to me” 

“Len” she began and stopped. She honestly didn’t know how to make him feel better as she was unfamiliar with the subject matter. 

‘Why not talk to Carmine?”  
“Carmine? The Big Ragoo? ya like he has those issues.”  
“Maybe not in the same sense but everyone has situations that are embarrassing”

Not like this! Especially if word travels around the Brewery and with Danielle it’ll travel fast”

Squiggy approached with his traditional smirk. “Hi Lenny, I ran into Danielle” he began.

“Squig, stop” Laverne cautioned.

“What?” he shrugged. “It happens to everyone don’t it?”

Laverne glared at him. “Please go away! Lenny and I are talking”

Squiggy made a sarcastic cackle and left. 

“Oh great, now he knows” 

The only one who didn’t know was Shirley.

Shirley saw them in the hall and approached. “Hey guys. We’re gonna be in trouble if we don’t get to work in 5 minutes. Len you’re needed on the loading docks” 

Lenny looked at her. “You’re got gonna say anything else, you must have heard by now.”

“What are you talking about Lenny?”

“Oh nothing....”Lenny said looking away.

Shirley looked from him to Laverne. “A-are you two dating is that the secret?”

They shook their heads.

“Have you run into Danielle?” Laverne asked.

“No she wasn’t in the breakroom” she said. “Lana told me Danielle was on the way to the admin office. Lana was the other newby in the bottle capping division.

“Oh gawd” he said.

Shirley looked at them in exasperation. “What is going on! Why does Lenny look like he’s got a sunburn on his face?”

Lenny closed his eyes and told her. “Danielle was my date last night and well i had...issues”

“Issues?”:

“Shirley don’t make me say it. This is embarrassing enough use your imagination” 

Shirley’s eyes went wide. “OHHHH”

“I guess I’ll have to just face the situation. See you guys later” Lenny said.

“He’s so embarrassed.” Laverne said. 

Shirley nodded. “I’ve never seen a blush that red,” she said.

Lunch time rolled around and the girls entered the breakroom. Lenny was there, his head on the table groaning.

“Lenny?”

He looked at her with a half-smile.

“Hey girls.” he managed “before you ask, I’ll answer. It was a terrible morning.” 

“That bad huh?”

Lenny nodded. Danielle told everyone. Well she might as well have as word spread like wildfire” 

“Not to get too personal Len, but have you any idea why you are having this issue??”

“Tension” he said and whispered in her ear.

“Thanks for that, Lenny,” Laverne told him. “YOU need to release that tension”

“Ya indeed”

She sighed. “I could give you a massage”

“M-massage? You think that would help?”

“Probably” she said.

“How about tonight at my place” Laverne said

“Shirley looked at her. ‘What am I supposed to do while you’re massaging him?”

“Shirl, go to Squiggys and talk to him or go to the Pizza Bowl and talk to Pop and Edna, just leave me and Lenny alone for a couple of hours.”

Lenny looked at Laverne.

“I appreciate you helping me with this. Hopefully the massage will de-tensefy. Me”

That evening Laverne had borrowed a massage table from a friend as well as massage creams. She wanted to help Lenny relax and after she explained the situation to the friend; the friend lent the items. 

Lenny knocked on the door.

“Come in Lenny,” she said.

“Nice set up.” he said.

“Ok get undressed and lie on the table and cover yourself with the sheet. Lie on your tummy first.”

Lenny did what he was told and she returned to the room and approached the table. She rolled the sheets down to his waist. And massaged his shoulders first. 

“Oh my....” he sadi  
“What?”  
“N-nothing” he replied.

Laverne continued massaging him and Lenny tried to hold in moans but a few sneaked out. 

“Len, please stop the moans they are not helping the situation.”

“Your technique for the massage is working” he replied.

“”That was the idea wasn’t it” she said. 

Ten minutes later she was massaging his leg, he was on his back by now. Her touch on his leg made another body part react

“Oh no!” he said and his face turned beet red.

“Hello” came the nasal voice of Squiggy.

Squiggy had been unaware of the evening between Lenny and Laverne as he had been on a date and Shirley & Carmine were somewhere. Shirley hadn’t been able to tell Squiggy to stay clear of the girls’ apartment. 

“What is going on?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Laverne said. “I’m giving him a massage”

“After Danielle, i didn’t think he’d ever relax”

Laverne looked at Squiggy. “Oh stop it Squiggy I heard about Lana!” 

That shut him up.

“Y-you heard about that?” he said.

“Ya Danielle is not the only blabbermouth at work.” she said.

Squiggy left looking very sheepish.

Lenny sat up, the blanket covered him. “Thanks Laverne, i honestly feel better”

“I’m glad you feel better she said’

“I’m glad we can hang out as friends.”

He got dressed and he and Laverne sat on the sofa and said nothing.

Laverne began to have those feelings again. She had not felt this with Lenny before She began to have real feelings for him.. She leaned over and kissed him hard.

“A-are you sure?” Lenny said after they took a breath from the kiss.

Laverne nodded. “Lenny, I don't know what it is, maybe massaging you made the feelings come. I have no idea.”

“I-I” he stuttered. “After Danielle i don’t know if i can Laverne. Uh she really got to me”

Laverne grabbed him and kissed him hard. They then started fooling around some more. 

They sat up breathless. “I don’t want to take advantage of you Laverne. I don’t want you to hate me for taking your virtue. I know you and Shirley had a pact about waiting til marriage”

“Lenny, I'm 23, I have no idea when I'm gonna get married. I can’t wait forever”


End file.
